WereInu
by RedYugi
Summary: An alternate universe where demons are werewolves and humans are vampires. Will a werewolf prince and a vampire miko werewolf slayer find love and survive?
1. Chapter 1

**WereInu**

Summary: An alternate universe where demons are werewolves and humans are vampires. Will a werewolf prince and a vampire miko (werewolf slayer) find love and survive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three of them surrounded her and attacked. She held up her hand and three blood red beams of lights shot out, killing them instantly.

Kagome wiped the sweat off her forehead and picked up her sword. She saw the 10 werewolves she had been fighting were dead. She took a drink from her flask and looked around. She saw a shadow in near the trees. "Who is there?" No one answered and the shadow disappeared.

"Damn it" She swore. Then three vampire warriors into the clearing. "Are you okay, Kagome?" asked the closest warrior, Sango, Kagome's best friend. Sango was a werewolf slayer, and her family was killed by werewolves.

Then Miruko came forward wink, wink and, "Are you all right Kags?" he said from right behind Sango. **5,4,3,2,1** **Slap** Miruko was on the ground, face red, and Sango was yelling "Hentai" for about five minutes.

Hojo, the other warrior, was rolling on the ground laughing so hard he started to cry. Kagome and Hojo are both 250 years old about 16 in our time.

While Sango and Mirko are 300 years, about 19 in our time.

With Inuyasha

He walked back to the castle, thinking about the vampire miko. _She is beautiful but deadly and… wait what am I thinking? _He is a werewolf prince but no one knew he went out fighting. He scared himself thinking about vampires that way. So he morphed into his werewolf self and ran to the castle.

The next day, he was in the dining area, having a spat with his father. "If we increase the number of werewolves there, than the vampires will invade the east side!" said Inuyasha. "But if we don't the village will die!" Said Inutashi (Inuyasha's father)

-sigh…Politics… sigh… I hate politics, do not u, so let's skip this-

Inuyasha's mother got finally got tired of this and knocked them both upside the head. After they woke up, they had to go to a war meeting with the generals. -skipping the very boring meeting- Then they had to go to bed for the night. When Inuyasha got to his room, he noticed that a vampire was in the room. He quickly drew his sword and entered the room. It was that miko he saw earlier.

With Kags

"Prince Inuyasha, how nice of you to stop by." She said, toying with him. The leaders told her to assianate Prince Inuyasha. "Get out of my room, bitch!" He said full of venom. She smiled. "How about No!" He ran up to her, unsheathed his sword, and slashed out. The sword cut deep and she fainted. Of course, thinking about how pretty she is, he picked her up,set her down on hisbed and tended to her.

When she woke up, Inuyasha was a sleep in the chair beside the bed and the cut he made was bandaged. Instead of killing him, she left a note and left.

With Inuyasha

When he awoke, he saw the note and picked it up. It read…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ya my 2nd version that is revised and sucks less. Please review


	2. the letter

**WereInu**

Summary: An alternate universe where demons are werewolves and humans are vampires. Will a werewolf prince and a vampire miko (werewolf slayer) find love and survive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 2

_Dear "Prince" Inuyasha,_

_I don't know why you spared my life so my pride won't let me kill you. yet. Here is what I propose. You meet me by the tree where the last of the humans was killed by his vampire lover and we shall have a duel. Winner leaves with __her__ life, the other loses __his __life. If you don't come next full moon, I will hunt you down._

_Sincerely,_

_Your executioner,_

_Kagome _

_I finally know her name. But why would I want to know that_, he asked himself. Oh well. He would kill her next full moon and get rid of the feelings coming from his chest. He still didn't know why he saved her in the first place but he could think about that later. Just then his brother, Sesshomaru, burst in. "Inuyasha, why didn't you meet me and my group of warriors near the river? I lost five men to those stupid vampires!" Inuyasha looked startled. "I sent ten men to the river for you." Sesshomaru looked at him coolly. "those "warriors" never came and my men were slaughtered." The tone of voice he was using made it clear not to argue. _Could Kagome have killed them and came here?_ He shook his head to get rid of all those thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end of ch. 2

please review people


	3. Hojo, Sango, & Miroku

-1**WereInu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

"Sango-chan? Why do you get so mad when I … make polite introduction with other women?" Miroku asked. He always wondered why. Sango turned and looked at him. "Why? WHY?" Miroku looked frighten and, "Sango calm down." "CALM DOWN? You grope women in front of me and expect me not to get mad?" 

-mean while-

Kagome sighed. _Why can I always hear them fighting from miles away?_ "Hi Kagome-chan. How are you?" She turned to find Hojo walking towards her. "Not good. I have to be peacemaker with Miroku and Sango." Hojo had a good laugh and, "I usually just leave them alone but, you can try." Hojo was right though because it was hard to stop them from fighting. "umm….Kagome, there is a ball for all of us slayers and I was wondering….would you go with me?" She looked at him weirdly. "Do you like me more then a sister because I think of you like the brother I never had?" Hojo looked crushed. "You don't love me too? I am so sorry for bothering you." He turned and started to run away. Kagome run up to him. "Hojo, I had no idea, but you are not someone who seems like somebody I would date.

* * *

I had some complaints of my short chapters. That is how I write. Next issue is I haven't been on in awhile. I had a lot of tests since last time so I was to tired to write, but I am back. Also my email thing is filtering right now so i won't be able to get any messages. Sorry. Okay PLEASE review. Thanks 


End file.
